Death Note: Into the States
by sk8trgurl18
Summary: Years passed after the death of Light Yagami. The DeathNote has been dropped again by the clumsy yet full of curiosity, Ryuk. This time it is dropped in the states. Kandice Walter, who has a normal life, comes in contact with the book. Can she survive?
1. Chapter 1 The Death Note

**N.E.M.O.-** i no this is long but i really just got into it so i hope u like this story. _enjoy and please review!_ Peace.

**DISCLAIMER-**I do not own DeathNote. The original characters is not owned by me. But the other characters are owned be me.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

**The Death Note**

The school's hallways were quiet as a library. The place was deserted after the morning bells rang. The remaining days of springs's sun shinned through the windows onto the tiled floor. Then the sound of a door being slammed shut disturbed the silence through the halls. Kandy came running down the hall wearing her backpack. She zoomed past the lockers, stretching her athletic legs as far as her jeans let her. Kandy turned the corner, only to fall on her butt. She looked up to see she ran into someone else.

"Oh I am so sorry." her voice said shaken by the collision.  
"It is fine." replied a sturdy voice not feeling the hit.

Kandy recognized the voice. She looked up to see it was Jacob Hanz from her English class. Jacob picked up his books and papers off the floor. Kandice sat on top of her knees -- pouting towards the situation. She didn't really know him that well enough. But to only run into him -- the most popular guy in school -- then knocking him over, the day wasn't starting out good. First she was late to class, next slamming heads with a former classmate. Jacob collected the last piece of his studies. He lifted his head to look at the embarrassed girl in front of him.

"Your Kandice Walter from English class right?" he said as he tried to look at her hidden face.  
"It's Kandy." she replied. It was her nickname ever since she was in the 5th grade.  
"I thought I recognized you. Aren't you suppose to be in class?" he rose his eyebrow.  
"Yes but I was running late today. My car died in front of my house so I had to run to school."  
"Oh really that sucks."  
"Ya it does...Hey aren't you suppose to be in class?" she asked quickly if she had just caught him.  
"I thought you would ask. Well I was just on my way too. I was a bit late."  
"Oh really, car trouble?" she thought they might have something in common -- besides being in the same class together.  
"No I just woke up late."

Kandy chuckled as his excuse. But it was common for the seniors of the school to come in late. School was almost over. It was the last month -- which meant parties, graduation, senior ditch day, prom, parties, and more parties. Kandy wasn't much into the daily party life. She might have been to two or three. But the record for most students would be five to six. Kandy and Jacob stood up at the same time.

"What class do you have now?" Jacob invited a new conservation.  
"Well right now I have Government." Kandy answered as she adjust her backpack. She was nervous -- that someone who was popular as Jacob was, would continually talk to her.  
"Oh really that sounds like fun. I have Government 5th period." he said happily towards her.  
"What class do you have right now?" she repeated his question to be polite.  
"I am actually a T.A. in Algebra 2."  
"Oh really?" she was surprised he was a T.A. -- usually the teacher's assists are students with 4.0.  
"Yeah. Since math is one of my stronger points I decided to help the younger students."

Kandy wasn't much into math -- it was one of her weakest points. She was actually in Algebra 2 during her senior year. Usual the seniors would be in trigonometry or they wouldn't have math at all. Instead Kandy failed Geometry and had to retake it during her junior year. She barely pasted the class. Currently, her Algebra 2 class has been much simpler. She has been staying consistent with her C-. Jacob looked at his wrist to stare at his watch. There was a half an hour left of class. He stood there arguing with himself. Kandy noticed his bright brown-green eyes looking baffle.

"Well I have to go to class now." she finally ended the awkwardness in the room.  
"Oh right. Well I hope we can talk some other time." as he encouraged their future conservation.

Kandy grinned with a slight chuckle. She agreed to Jacob's statement. But she was ready for the disappointment -- to only see him and be rejected. Jacob smiled and walked off in the opposite way of Kandy. Jacob stopped in his tracks to stare back at Kandy. He never noticed her until recently. Kandy did a presentation in English a month ago. She presented a passage from **_"Part Four: Time and Eternity" by Emily Dickinson_ **the poem was called, **_"XXVII"._ **He heard it before, but never the way she presented it. There was passion, intensity, and even pain spoken with her words and movement. She made it seem like it was her in the carriage with death. Jacob watched Kandy turn the corner towards her late class. She wasn't like most girls in the school. Kandy never had a purse -- instead she wore a 1st grader's backpack that had a cartoon imprinted on the bag. She wouldn't eat salads in the cafeteria instead she would eat a sloppy Joe covering her face in her own food. Jacob chuckled remember her smile covered in sauce as she tried to wipe it off. Jacob found his way to his class. He had her during 4th period -- he couldn't wait.

Kandy slowly dragged her feet up the stairs towards government. She wasn't ready to go inside. Every time she was late, she would have to do some embarrassing things in front of the class. But since she was use to it now, she didn't care. The only thing was, she wasn't much in the mood to do anything. She stepped in front of the wooden door that had the classroom's number printed on in gold. Kandy turned to look downstairs. She couldn't believe Jacob talked to her or even remember her full name at that matter. He was an outgoing person. He always thought of others before himself. Kandy had Jacob last year in gym class. He was athletic in every sport they threw at him. The coaches would see how stunning and dedicated Jacob really was. They tried to recruit him but he refused. No one really knows why he refused but he just told everyone he was busy with his studies. Kandy shook her head in denial. There was no way they will ever talk again. Even though it was nice to be noticed by him. She wrapped her hands slowly around the door knob. She took deep breath -- getting ready for the consequences.

* * *

The end of third period rang, Kandy was the first one out of her Algebra 2 class. Her day was getting worse by the second. When she got into Government class, her teacher Mr. Rooks made her sing, "I'm a Little Tea Pot" in front of the whole class. She really didn't appreciate it. Then during P.E. class, a volleyball hit her in the back of the head leaving her embarrassed even more. Lastly, Algebra 2 -- the worst class -- she got her test results back to receive only a F. She walked to class with her iPod earphones on to be covered with her curly, dark copper-red hair. Kandy scrolled through her iPod for her favorite song in this time of need. **All That I'm Living For by Evanescence.**She would always turn towards Amy Lee. She had such a great singing voice that would bring back Kandy from despair. Kandy reached for her vibrating pocket. Her phone had a text. Kandy looked at her phone to find a text from her best friend, Marija Edwards.

**Hey I am sorry for not being at school today. I am so sick right now that I can't even get out of bed. I miss you. Don't have too much fun without me. Plus give me the latest gossip you hear. I need a good laugh. Luv ya chicka  
--Marija**

Kandy chuckled to her comments. She immediately text her back.

**Hey back! It is alright you need plenty of sleep. I hope you feel better soon. And don't worry I will try to get the latest gossip just for you. I miss you too. Wish you were here to see me in distress. LOL! I will try to come over today and give you your homework for Government. Because I know how much you just love Government. :D Talk 2 ya l8tr  
--Kandy**

As Kandy pushed the send button the bell rang for class. She walked into class moving to her seat in the back of the room. Kandy sat in her seat resting her legs onto the basket underneath the chair in front of her. She slowly pulled out her music of life out of her ears to only hear Mr. Dwayne's annoying voice lecturing. Jacob turned his head to the back of the room to see Kandy marking herself with her blue ink pen. Everyday she did the same thing before class. Lift her feet up on the basket, take her earphones out, grab a pen and draw on her arm. Kandy couldn't help it. That was just her. Everyday she would mark in the same place on her arm. She drew an outline of a blue heart. Kandy didn't know why she would scar her body with ink -- but she still did it. Jacob gazed at her, guessing what she was thinking. Kandy tilted her head backwards against the wall. She looked over towards the window -- she then noticed Jacob staring at her. Jacob gave her a grin and turned his head back towards the teacher. Kandy brushed her hair back with her bony fingers. She began to study more on Jacob than her English class. He was wearing loose wore-out jeans with a tight black shirt showing off his muscular body. His hair was sandy buff color that was buzzed short. But what really caught her eye was his beautiful green-brownish eyes. Kandy turned back towards her teacher. Jacob detected he was being scanned by her. He turned slightly towards the aisle way. He leaned back in his chair -- trying to show more of himself to her. Kandy noticed the gesture in the corner of her eye. She knew she got caught by him. Jacob chuckled to himself and with his hand he waved to her -- conceding her rights to look. Kandy turned bright red. She couldn't believe she just got caught. She grabbed a piece of paper and wrote on it. Kandy rose her hand.

"Yes Kandice?"  
"May I go to the restroom?"  
"Yes you may."

Kandy got up from her seat and walked past Jacob dropping the paper in his lap. She opened the door and left. Jacob looked confused. He opened the note and read out loud in his mind.

**Jacob,  
You caught me! Yes I was starring but I was only amused by what was outside. And that was a cloud that formed into oh yeah a cloud. But it was also amusing how you would open yourself like that.  
Kandy  
P.S.  
If you are still wondering. The answer is yes. Yes I was. :]**

Jacob laughed at the strange, yet funny letter. He knew she was staring at him. He folded up the letter, slipping into his backpack. Jacob began to wonder why he was so interested in this girl all of a sudden. She was an ordinary looking girl. Yet her pale skin glowed in the sun, her long, curly, auburn hair stayed perfect in every movement she made and her eyes -- captivating, enchanting, flawless blue-brownish eyes. He couldn't stop noticing her. The way she look today -- with her dark skinny jeans showing her curves, her black t-shirt that has two red sparrows holding a banner that says, "Nails are Meant to be Broken." -- was perfect. He sat there waiting for her return from the bathroom.

* * *

Kandy didn't go to the bathroom instead she walked outside of the building. She leaned against the brick wall of her school -- Bella Vista High School -- starring at Mother Nature's work. The trees grew tall in Fair Oaks, California. Kandy felt the warm sun shinning against her cold skin. It sent her shivers down her spine. She started to relax after pulling a stunt off by giving a letter to a boy she admired now. She only didn't admire him, she wanted him, she craved him. She didn't understand why exactly. They way he acted to her in class. But she wanted to know what his response was to the note. Yet she was completely waiting for denial, rejection, the usual.

"Alright time to go back."

Kandy pushed herself off the wall. She started to walk towards the door when she heard something hit the floor behind her. She looked back to see if she must have dropped something. It was a book. A black book with gold font on the front. She walked closer to the book to read the cover. DeathNote. Kandy tilted her head. She was confused. She looked up at the sky. Yet there was nothing there except white clouds passing by. She reached for the book, then stopped. She began to argue with herself -- should she take the book? Her hand hesitated. Finally she grabbed the soft cover book. She place it under her pants waist line -- it would be safe there for now. Cautiously she walked into the building searching for anyone who might have spied on her. The door shut behind her slowly letting in the book she found. The book called DeathNote.


	2. Chapter 2 How To Use It

**N.E.M.O.-** alright i did this late at night. so i hope it is good for you guys. This idea was in my head the whole time so it is nice to get it out and type it on to something. just to warn you. I eneded this story on purpose dont worry there will be more in the next chapter. i just like to tease my readers lol. **_enjoy and please review!_ Peace.**

**DISCLAIMER-**I do not own Death Note. The original characters is not owned by me. But the other characters are owned be me.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

**How to Use It**

Kandy stormed out of the school building, walking through the school parking lot. She gripped the Death Note tightly against her chest. Death couldn't even pull it out of her dead, cold hands. Her classes went slower and slower by the minute after she returned to English. Kandy forgot about the note she gave to Jacob and completely ignored him in class. Jacob even tried to talk to the distracted girl. But she ignored him with her music. Kandy finally attempted to walk to the sidewalk, when a voice awoken her from her daydreaming.

"Kandy!" said a worried, yet warm voice.

Kandy turned her head to see Jacob leaning up against his car's door. Kandy noticed she was standing next to his Ford's pickup truck. Jacob looked at Kandy trying to read her. He couldn't understand why she acted this way.

"Oh Jacob," Kandy said shaken -- hiding the notebook behind her. "Did you need something?"  
"What is wrong with you? You seem different, like you're distracted." Jacob said as he placed his hands in his pockets.  
"Huh?" Kandy said as her mind was sidetracked. She couldn't take her mind off the Death Note.  
"See just like that. Ever since you got back from the bathroom, you seemed preoccupied by something." His eyes hazel eyes grew darker.  
"I haven't changed at all." she gave a fake laugh to Jacob – placing the notebook between her and back pack. "I was just thinking about the new assignment we have to do in English."  
"Kandy, are you hiding something from me?" Jacob asked as he noticed her placing something behind her back.  
"I am not hiding anything." she whipped at him. "Besides how do you know, how I act?"  
"Because every day you have that same smile with the sparkle in your eyes. When you returned from the bathroom, your smile was wiped away while your eyes grew darker." He tried to stare her in the eyes – but she rejected his look.  
"I have to go home." Kandy shook away his gaze and turned to leave for the sidewalk. Jacob jumped in front of her -- she held her back pack tighter against her back.  
"How about I take you home?" Jacob backed her up and opened his car door. She shook her head. "Come on it is at least what you can do for me. Since you practically knocked me out this morning." He smiled at her straight face.  
"Alright." she jumped into his car -- Jacob shut the door and ran over towards the driver's side. He opened the door.  
"So where do you live?" he asked as he turned on the ignition -- his music started to blast through the speakers. "Sorry I hope I didn't make you go deaf with my music."  
"Well I can still hear you so no permitted damage. Besides that was Disturbed right?" she said with a smile as she buckled up.  
"Yeah they're one of my favorite bands." Jacob chuckled as he backed the car out.  
"Mine too!" she laughed -- she began to push up on her backpack, remembering she had the notebook. "Um I live over by the elementary school."  
"Alright then." he turned onto the main road.

Kandy stared out the window, watching the trees blur pass her. Jacob watched the road while in the corner of his eye noticing her once again distracted. He began to wonder what could have happened in the matter of 10 minutes. She pointed towards each road towards her home. They came upon her drive way – her broken down maroon slug bug remained parked. Kandy sighed to her useless ride that she can't even fix. The slug bug was originally her grandma's car. But instead her parents bought grandma a new car and gave the old wrecked one to Kandy.

"Thank you for the ride Jacob." Kandy said softly, opening the car door.  
"No problem. Um did you help you fix the car?" he stared at her then at the car. Kandy shut the door and walked around the car. Jacob rolled his window down waiting for a response.  
"Yeah." She said as she turned. "Yeah it can."  
"Alright how about tomorrow since it is Saturday?" Jacob smiled.  
"Um ok." She said as she nodded  
"Hey Kandy! Promise me something, please." Jacob leaned on the window sill. "If there is anything wrong, you will come up to me and tell me."  
"I promise." Kandy smiled at Jacob – Jacob smiled knowing that it is her real smile.

Kandy walked up to her door and opened it slowly. Jacob watched her go inside her house shutting the door. Jacob knew there was something wrong with her. He knew she was hiding the new black notebook she recently had after the bathroom. There was something about that notebook, but he couldn't figure out what it was. Jacob was just about to pull out, when his phone rang.

"Hello?" he asked to the unknown number.  
"Hey Jacky-Poo!" said a girl with annoying voice.  
"Chelsea. I told you not to call me." Jacob said annoyed by her voice.  
"I know but I miss you. I still want to be with you." Chelsea cried as a little girl wanting herself a pony.  
"Chelsea. How many times have we talked about this? You cheated on me." Jacob replied  
"I was stupid, sweetie. Please, I want you back. Come on you know you can't resist me." She tried to flirt with him – but was still losing the battle.  
"Look Chelsea, you're a beautiful girl but we can never get back together again." He stated.  
"Is there another girl? Who is she?"Chelsea yelled into the phone violently. Jacob looked at Kandy's door.  
"Goodbye." Jacob pushed end on the phone.

Jacob threw the phone into the passenger's seat. He was tired of his obsessed ex – who he only went out with for a whole month. Jacob liked her and even thought about getting back with her, until he met Kandy. Jacob backed his car out of the driveway and went towards his home.

Kandy shut the door to her quiet house. Recently her parents have been suffering a divorce for almost two months now. Being the only child she would be pulled back and forth, but not because they wanted her. Kandy went upstairs passing her mother's room not bothering to see if she was home from her new job. She slammed her door to her cave. Kandy's room is a small with very little in the room. It didn't matter though -- all she wanted was her bed, desk, and lap top. She was consistently on her lap top checking her MySpace and typing up her latest poems on her blog. Kandy threw her backpack onto her twin bed. She pulled up her chair grabbing her newly found book. The Death Note -- the secrets that lied behind this book. The book that possessed her -- like the ring in the **The Lord of the Rings **series. She slowly opened the page.

**Death Note -- How to use it:**

*** The human whose name is written in this note shall die.  
* This note will not take effect unless the writer has the subject's face in their mind when writing his/her name. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected.  
* If the cause of death is written within 40 seconds of writing the subject's name, it will happen.  
* If the cause of death is not specified, the subject will simply die of a heart attack.  
* After writing the cause of death, the details of the death should be written in the next 6 minutes and 40 seconds (400 seconds).**

"So if I wrote someone's name down and think of them at the same time they will die in 40 second of a heart attack. Unless I write down how they die. What an unusual book? Can you really kill someone with just a notebook?" Kandy flipped through the pages. The pages were all blank. "Should I try it? But whose name should I write down?"

Kandy didn't know what to do. If it was real then she would have the guilt of killing someone. But there can't be a killer notebook. She grabbed for a pen opening up to the lined paper. She hesitated with the ink ball pen only inches off the paper. Kandy recently remembers an incident on the news about a man who abducted a little six year old girl.

"Alright Randy Ortiz, we are going to try you out. But I am going to determine your death. Let's see." She began to write down his death down as she remember the picture that was posted up on the news.

**Randy Ortiz, before his suicidal death with his weapon – he lets the six year old girl call the news station to let them know where they are, but if she is dead – he must call the news station to tell them where he is.**

"Take that notebook!" she smiled at the fake notebook.

Kandy turned on the news to her own amusement. She sat back watching the television at the end of her desk. The anchors were talking away about some useless topic. Kandy started counting down. 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, she looked up. Nothing. She laughed – she knew that was going too happened. Kandy grabbed the remote control to change it to her favorite show, Family Guy.

"Um ladies and gentlemen, it seems like we have a call from someone. Hello?" said the news anchorwoman startled. Kandy eyes widened – could it be?  
"H...Hello?" said a tiny little voice.  
"Yes who is this??" she asked the voice.  
"Th...This is Ginger Deer." Said the young innocent girl.  
"Ginger sweetie, why are you calling?" the anchorwoman said.  
"The man who stole me just gave me the phone and said to tell you where I am." The girl hesitated – Kandy got closer to the television, it is just a coincidence.  
"Where are you, Ginger?" said the worried woman.  
"…He says we are 4 miles west of ah Fair Oaks."  
"Alright Ginger, where is this man?"  
"He is…ah!!!" she screamed bloody murder as in the background a body hits the floor.  
"Ginger!!" the anchorwoman voice gets higher. Kandy stood up in her seat waiting.  
"There is blood everywhere. The man is on the floor." Ginger said crying.  
"Don't worry Ginger the police is on their way to get you right now. So stay on the phone with us OK sweetie."  
"Al…Alright." said the shaken up little girl.

Kandy sat in her seat. In her mind, methods and theories poured through her mind. This couldn't be real no way. Kandy stared at the name stained in blue ink. Randy Ortiz.

"We just received some more information. It seems Randy Ortiz, the kidnapper, committed suicide." the anchorman quoted off his paper.

Kandy started to breathe heavily. She turned off the television trying to forget what just happened. The Death Note was real. She had the power to kill anyone she wanted too. Kandy closed the book -- in terror. She began to wonder if there was a reason for her to find this book. Was it fate? Her phone began to violently vibrate. Kandy jumped being started.

"H..Hello?" she said shaken.  
"Kandy you didn't come over like you promise." yelled Marija -- with a cough.  
"I am sorry. I got sidetracked with Jacob and school and..."  
"Wait wait wait!! Jacob as in Jacob Hanz the studmuffin!!" her voice started to frog up.  
"Yes..." she said confused."I have to go. I will talk to you later."  
"Wait Kandy..."

Kandy hung up on her best friend starring at her new delevop peice of death. She wasn't interested in her life anymore. More into the new book. She could do a lot of things with this new book.

"I see you like my book." said a creepy sturdy voice from behind her.


End file.
